1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a vehicle body with a roof unit containing an outer skin and an inward facing ceiling, or an outer skin and an inward facing ceiling with a ceiling frame, whereby the roof unit is in the form of a unit ready for installation and, a basic structure, and the ceiling and the outer skin along with the basic structure feature configurations for joining that mate with each other at their mutual places for joining, this for a body of a road-bound vehicle fitted together horizontally, and particular roof units.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that manufacturing concepts for powered vehicles make use of individual modules that can be assembled separately. This concerns in particular the whole of the dashboard including the cockpit. Further, described in the book Horst Pippert, Karosserie-technik, Vogel-Fachbuch, Vogel Publishers, Wxc3xcrzburg, 1989, pp 242 and 244, is that horizontal separation of the roof and base units can be useful. Before final assembly, individual fittings may be readily added to the base unit. A process for manufacturing a horizontally separated vehicle body is described in EP-B 0 250 678.
Known from DE 79 29 367 U is a roof structure for powered vehicles having an outer skin and a roof frame that form a unit which can be attached to the columns of the vehicle body. The outer skin of the roof is joined along its edges to a profiled section frame, which is attached to the columns of the vehicle body.
Separate manufacture of roof and floor units or basic structure was hardly adopted for series production purposes as the fitting together and joining of the roof to the base unit is difficult, or at least complicated, and the overall stability of a vehicle bodyxe2x80x94and with that its structural strengthxe2x80x94is made worse compared with a body with side walls reaching up to the roof.
Methods of manufacturing the rough bodywork from floor units and outer sheets suffer the disadvantage that the subsequent fitting out of the vehicle, e.g. installing all components in the region of the roof and the window posts, involves mounting or fitting these from the inside of the body frame. The freedom of movement for a person or a machine in a finished vehicle body is very limited. Consequently, manual work is tiresome, and in some cases it is not possible to make use of robots.
The object of the present invention is to propose a process for manufacturing a vehicle body with a roof unit and a base unit or basic structure for a horizontally joined body of a road-bound vehicle, such that the roof unit makes manufacturing simple, and the joining of the roof unit and the basic structure is easy, in particular in conveyor-belt series production.
Preferably, at least the outer side of the roof unit bears a coating of paint, wholly or partially, on the parts that are visible from the outside or are exposed to weathering. The paint may be a single or multi-layer coating e.g. of undercoat, filler, top coat and/or a transparent organic coating etc. The paint can therefore already be applied to the roof unit prior to joining the basic structure and roof unit.
The roof unit may contain e.g. the outer skin or the outer skin with longitudinal and/or cross member(s) and the ceiling, if desired also a frame for the ceiling. The roof unit may also be essentially a single shaped part making up the outer skin and the ceiling. Further, the roof unit may feature means for joining the longitudinal frame, the transverse frame and/or the side wall columns such as A, B, C and if present, D columns, window frames, especially those for fixed stationary windows or frameless windows in the doors. The roof unit may also contain components such as roofs that slide open, can be raised, folded and lamella type roofs, or rigid or moveable glass roofs and their frame parts, also elements for moving the same, roof-rack rails, antennae, and interior fittings such as covering materials, hand grips in the roof area, sun blinds, interior lighting, cables, operating and display elements, modules for series-type airbags at the sides, window airbags, head/shoulder airbags etc.
The base unit or basic structure may e.g. be in any prefabricated for Preferred is a base unitxe2x80x94with respect to the interior fittingsxe2x80x94such featuring wiring, floor covering, seats, operating elements, instruments etc.xe2x80x94to a large degree prefabricated, in order to minimise further work-steps in the vehicle interior formed by joining the roof and base units or basic structure.
The outer roof skin and also the ceiling frame may be made up of one or more parts and of various materials. Suitable materials are metals, plastics or combinations thereof Preferred metals are ferrous and non-ferrous materials, in particular light weight metals. Included in the group of light weight metals are aluminium and its alloys and magnesium and its alloys. The outer skin of metal may be in the form of sheet orxe2x80x94in particular in the case of aluminium or magnesiumxe2x80x94in the form of a foamed shaped body or extruded section. Ceiling frames may be e.g. of metal in particular aluminium or magnesium or their alloys and as stamped, pressed or extruded parts. Examples of plastic-based materials for outer roof skins, ceiling and ceiling frames are polyamides, including polyamides of diamines and aromatic dicarbonic acid (Aramides), polyesters, epoxy resins, polyurethanes, polyvinylchlorides, polycarbonates, acrylnitrile-styrene copolymers, acrylnitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymers (ABS), polyolefins etc. The plastics may be fibre-reinforced plasticsxe2x80x94such as plastics reinforced with glass or carbon fibres. The plastics may contain filler materials. The plastics may be in foamed of non-foamed state, including closed cell and open cell foams and may be present both as hard or soft foams. The outer roof skin, the ceiling and the ceiling frames may also be made up of a combination of metals and plastics such as composites, also known as laminates or sandwich materials. The composites may have various plastic layers or feature at least one sheet or section of metal and at least one plastic layer. The ceiling frame may be a shaped part of plastic such as in injection moulded part, a foamed shaped part or may be of metal in particular light weight metals such as aluminium or magnesium in the form of a stamped, pressure diecast part or as an extruded section, or a combination of plastic and metal. The ceiling frame may be painted or covered with material.
The outer roof skin may be in the form of a laminate with a metal or plastic layer forming the outer side and, facing inwards, at least one foamed or non-foamed plastic layer. The outer roof skin and the ceiling and possibly the ceiling frame, as one and the same shaped part or as separate shaped parts, may also be shaped parts with integral foam with a closed, solid edge region thatxe2x80x94moving away from the edge, gradually has the form of a fine-pored structure. Also, fibre matting with fibres of glass, cotton, flax or coconut etc. may be provided between the roof outer skin and the ceiling, or as ceiling itself or within a ceiling-laminate, from case to case as desired. By appropriate choice of layer thickness and materials laminates may in particular be designed for optimal dampening of resonance and noise.
The ceiling may be a covering e.g. of leather, artificial leather, textiles, plastic films etc. These materials may be drawn over e.g. A shape-determining support of plastic, metal, foamed mats, foamed bodies, stiffened fibre matting etc. The ceiling may e.g. also be a shaped part of plastic, foamed plastic or integral foam such as e.g. mentioned above for the roof outer skin. The ceiling may have a sandwich structure comprising a middle layer of foam e.g. polyurethane foam, fibre mats or fibre-glass fleece etc., on one or both sides and, may feature on one or both sides, plastic films, cover film and/or decorative or functional covers. The ceiling may also include a ceiling frame.
The basic structure is closed off at the top by the ceiling frame comprising e.g. longitudinal members at the side or longitudinal members at the side with front and rear cross members arranged between them, or with the side wall columns and front and rear cross members.
Usefully, the roof unit contains the outer skin with configuration for connecting to the ceiling frame, such as a longitudinal member and/or a front and rear cross member and/or the side wall columns such as A and C columns and if present B and D columns.
The outer skin of the roof may e.g. also be a single piece shaped part with configuration for connecting to the ceiling frame, cross members and/or the side wall columns such as A and C columns and if present B and D columns.
The roof unit preferably contains an outer skin and a ceiling frame with longitudinal members arranged at the sides of the outer skin and/or front and rear cross members. Another preferred version is such that the roof unit contains the outer skin and the ceiling frame, the ceiling frame being one single shaped part.
Usefully, the outer skin and/or the ceiling frame contains fittings. The fittings include e.g. one or more of the following parts: ceiling cover, other interior cladding, cushioning against impact, sun shields, interior back-mirror, interior lighting, wiring, operating and display elements, sliding, raising, folding, lamellar and glass roofs and their frame parts and corresponding drive elements, roof hand grips etc. The outer skin may also feature outward facing attachment means for antennae, roof fittings such as luggage rack or rails.
Especially preferred are roof frames or side wall columns or cross members that feature connecting elements to which the corresponding configurations for connecting on the ceiling frame or the outer skin may be attached. Suitable configurations for connecting purposes on the ceiling frame or side wall columns or cross members are bolting, riveting, form-fit, clip or push-fit type connections etc. For example the configuration connecting facility of the roof unit could be the means of attachment for the roof hand grips and/or the sun shields. Belonging to the wiring in the roof unit are in particular push-fit connections which are preferably situated at the mutual joining points on the roof and base units; the continuation of these is in the corresponding wiring with corresponding push-fit connections in the basic structure.
The scope of the present invention includes the production of the horizontally assembled vehicle body comprising roof and basic structure.
The production process is e.g. performed in such a manner that the basic structure with respect to interior fittings such as seats, dashboard, operating elements etc. is to a large extent pre-fabricated. The basic structure terminates at the top e.g. with the longitudinal members at the sides and, with respect to the roof, a front and rear cross member. The ceiling, which in some case contains a ceiling frame, is in introduced through the opening for the rear or front window and, by means of an upward movement, is brought into contact with the matching con-figuration points for connection on the longitudinal frame members at the side and/or the front and rear cross members where it is fixed into place. The ceiling may already have fittings attached to it. The ceiling may be connected to the longitudinal members and/or to the cross members via configurations for joining such as bolting or push-fit connections which are foreseen e.g. for attaching the hand grips and/or the sun shields. Subsequently, further fittings may be added as required. In a further step the outer skin is brought into contact with the corresponding configuration for joining on the longitudinal members at the side and the front and rear cross members by lowering it, and then permanently attached there. The outer skin may be attached by adhesive bonding, welding, bolting, riveting, clamping, engaging by fit and shape, clinching or a combination of the different means of attachment. Welding methods are in particular friction welding, MIG, TIG or laser welding.
The production process is performed in another manner which is e.g. such that the basic structure is to a large extent pre-fabricated with respect to interior fittings such as seats, dashboard, operating elements etc. The basic structure terminates at the top e.g. with the longitudinal members at the sides and, with respect to the roof, and a front and rear cross member. The ceiling frame is in introduced through the opening for the rear or front window and, by means of an upward movement, is brought into contact with the corresponding configuration points for connection on the longitudinal frame members at the side and/or the front and rear cross members where it is fixed into place. The ceiling frame may already have fittings attached to it. The ceiling frame may be connected to the longitudinal members and/or to the cross members via configurations for joining such as bolting or push-fit connections which are foreseen e.g. for attaching the hand grips and/or the sun shields. Subsequently, further fittings may be added as required. In a further step the ceiling is lowered onto the ceiling frame and in some cases joined permanently to it. Finally the outer skin is lowered onto the corresponding configuration for joining on the longitudinal members at the side and the front and rear cross members and permanently joined there. The outer skin may be attached by adhesive bonding, welding, bolting, riveting, clamping, engaging by fit and shape, clinching or a combination of the different means of attachment. In this process it is also possible to prefabricate the ceiling and outer skin by joining them together to make a unit out of them, to lower this unit onto the ceiling frame and the corresponding configuration for joining on the longitudinal members at the sides and the front and rear cross members, and thereafter to join them permanently together.
The production process is performed in yet another manner which is e.g. such that the basic structure is to a large extent prefabricated with respect to interior fittings such as seats, dash-board, operating elements etc. The basic structure terminates at the top e.g. with the longitudinal members at the sides. The roof unitxe2x80x94comprising outer skin, ceiling or ceiling and ceiling frame and a front and rear cross member, in each case with fittings already mountedxe2x80x94is in introduced between the two longitudinal members and, by means of an upward movement, is brought into contact with the corresponding configuration points for connection on the longitudinal frame members where it is fixed into place. The ceiling or ceiling frame may be connected to the longitudinal members via configurations for joining such as screw-type or push-fit connections which are foreseen e.g. for attaching ceiling hand grips. The ceiling is joined to the longitudinal members by means of further configurations for that purpose e.g. by interlocking by virtue of shape and fit. The further configuration for joining may e.g. be in the form of a rib or ribs, or bulge or bulges, running along the side of the outer skin and corresponding groove or grooves, or rib or ribs, running along the longitudinal members. Adhesive and/or sealing masses are preferably provided in the region of the joint made by the rib and groove, or the bulge and groove. Possible means of joining the longitudinal members and the outer skin in the region of their mutual configuration for joining are adhesive bonding, welding, clamping, clinching, riveting, bolting, either alone or a combination of the different means of attachment.
The production process is performed in yet another manner which is such e.g. that the basic structure is to a large extent pre-fabricated with respect to interior fittings such as seats, dash-board, operating elements etc. The basic structure terminates at the top e.g. with the side wall columns. The side wall columns feature a configuration for attachment purposes. The roof unit may be already feature fittings installed in it. The roof unit features the ceiling or ceiling and ceiling frame. A configuration for joining to the side wall columns is provided on the ceiling or on the ceiling frame. For example by lowering, raising or inserting the roof unit from the front or rear, the points of mutual configuration are brought into contact with each other and joined permanently together. Suitable configurations for joining are tongue and groove, shoulder section and contact strips, cogged sections, plugs such as conical plugs and holes, wedges engaging in slits, channel sections that engage on a projection etc.
Adhesive joints may be made using adhesives. Examples of adhesives arexe2x80x94apart from the physical bonding adhesivesxe2x80x94the particularly suitable chemically bonding adhesives. Belonging to the chemically bonding adhesives are reaction type adhesives such as the two component adhesives with epoxy resins and acetic anhydrides, epoxy resins and polyamines, polyisocyanates and polyols or the single component adhesives cyanacrylates or methacrylates, the two component adhesives out of unsaturated polyesters and styrene or methacrylates, the single component adhesives of phenoplasts and polyvinyl acetalene or nitrile-caoutchoucs, the two component adhesive s of pyromellite acetic anhydride and 4.4-diamineo-diphenyl-ether forming polyimides or of poly-benzimide-azoles. Adhesives that form duroplastics or possibly elastic compounds are to be preferred.
At the areas or edges of contact between the roof and the basic structure, and between the ceiling and ceiling frame, provision may be made for clamping and/or sealing profiled sections, edge sections, closing off sections etc., of elastic materials, sealing strips or sealing masses etc.
The roof units according to the invention find preferential application for road bound vehicles such as private cars and the like or for the driver""s cabin in lorries. Included in the category of private cars are e.g. 2-door and 4-door limousines, two-seater cars, estate cars, vans and small buses.
With the roof units described above it is possible to fabricate the basic structure almost to completion, whereby the roof initially remains open, and the opening in the roof remains available as workspace and for introducing fittings. This provides an efficient production method for fitting out the basic structure, followed by simple addition of the roof unit to the basic structure.